


白天他是假笑小丑，晚上不是

by RageFire3000



Series: The story of GiGiBonBon [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 叛逃至米兰的暗杀者19号





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我自己也说不清这到底算是什么AU  
> 谜背景谜设定，别较真  
> 算是低魔世界设定  
> 本来想写119莫名其妙安排了红贝贝的我【。】

“我今天会在你的眼睛旁边贴亮片。不过莱奥，你这几天是没睡觉吗？怎么黑眼圈那么重？”  
马尔基西奥捧着博努奇的脸，用沾了黑色油彩的细毛笔在他的脸上勾画。博努奇闭着眼睛，感受着那湿冷如舌头的笔尖在他脸上舔舐。痒痒的，令他想打喷嚏，他忍住了只是皱了皱鼻子。  
“妈妈咪呀，瞧瞧你这黑眼圈，我连眼影都不用打了。”马尔基西奥笑着，还是拿起了眼影刷子。“闭上眼睛，莱奥。”博努奇听话地闭上了眼。  
马尔基西奥捧着博努奇的下巴，饶有趣味地看着他乌黑的眼皮下不停滚动的眼珠。哪怕是他这种职业的人，每当眼影刷子轻轻扫过他的眼皮，这个人还是会稍微紧张一下。  
“好了，我要给你贴亮片了。你今天是什么颜色的衣服？”  
“红黑。”博努奇简短地回答，声音有意无意压得特别低。  
“啊，那件。”马尔基西奥有些失落。他用镊子轻轻夹起一片红色菱形，考虑着以什么角度贴在博努奇的眼旁。“鲜血和炭灰。虚伪，背叛……”他将菱形贴在博努奇左眼眼角。“淫荡。”  
“马尔基西奥，这只是一件小丑服。”博努奇睁眼，对上马尔基西奥低垂的冷漠眼神。  
马尔基西奥笑了：“在给你这张说不出什么好话的嘴涂上颜色前，我必须要吻你，惩罚你为什么不叫我克劳迪奥。”马尔基西奥说着就贴了上去。他的手链上是一排指尖大的骨质骷髅头，一个个贴在博努奇的面颊上，冰冷坚硬。“毒针到货了。”他离开博努奇的双唇，在他耳边轻声说。“你可省着点用，针不值钱，但是克罗地亚毒蜂王难抓。”  
“还有什么？”  
“得看你这次是什么任务，以及价格。”马尔基西奥抚摸着博努奇的脑袋，剃得短短的头发摸着刺手。  
博努奇深吸了一口气，脑袋在马尔基西奥的抚摸下轻轻晃动：“是个熟人。”  
“哦？有多熟？”  
“我和他认识半辈子了。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我和他上过床。”  
马尔基西奥噗嗤一声笑了：“难不成是我？杀一个中立的武器贩子能拿到多少报酬？”  
博努奇说：“不是你，再说，你以前也不是中立的。”  
“那会是谁呢？我亲爱的博努奇先生。噢，一定是加图索让你做掉一个尤文蒂尼。让我猜猜，你在尤文图斯睡过的人，一只手数得过来吗？”  
“只有两个。”博努奇看着马尔基西奥：“还有一个是……”  
他如愿看到马尔基西奥的眉毛因为好奇而抬了起来。博努奇选择用自己最人畜无害的笑容说：“等我干掉他再告诉你。”

他的腿上绑着淬毒匕首，腰间缠着附魔银鞭，肩上装着黄铜护甲，手套里塞着微型手雷。  
而造型蠢笨的小丑服装掩盖了他作为杀手的这一切。  
唯一一个外露的武器便是他眼睛旁边贴的红黑色亮片。每一颗塑料亮片中都藏着剂量足够毒死一个成年人的某些化学玩意儿。杀手都应该随身准备些这个，放倒碍事的人，或者解决自己。  
博努奇穿着红黑条小丑服，带着红黑相间的小丑帽子，望着手上的红黑气球发呆。  
他听到有人在大声吆喝着：欢迎来到圣西罗ACM乐园！这里汇聚着全世界最顶尖的杀手大师……他看到孩子们从名人堂出来，欢笑着讨论那些红黑色的传奇、他们的本领以及惯用的武器。几个孩子说想成为马尔蒂尼，也有的说想学内斯塔的血怒之术和舍普琴科的快刀。说喜欢皮尔洛和伊布拉希莫维奇的孩子则受到了嘲笑和奚落。  
博努奇歪着脑袋想，我以后有机会进名人堂吗？和那些杀手大师一起被这些孩子所敬仰。  
一个孩子跑过来拉了拉博努奇的小丑衣服。  
想什么呢？博努奇甩了甩头。杀手不就做的是个挣快钱的买卖。埋在哪都不晓得，还名人堂……  
他弯下腰跟那个孩子打招呼。  
“你好小丑先生，我叫洛伦佐。”那男孩有跟博努奇一样深色的头发和大眼睛：“我迷路了，需要你的帮助。”  
男孩表现出的冷静让博努奇感到这孩子没有看上去那么简单。但他还是笑眯眯地问：“洛伦佐是跟谁来的呢？”  
男孩脆生生地说：“跟叔叔来的。”  
“洛伦佐的叔叔叫什么名字呢？”博努奇柔声问。他太喜欢这个孩子的大眼睛了。  
“他叫安德雷亚，我跟叔叔走散的时候是在那边。”洛伦佐指向乐园的大门。  
安德雷亚，和一个老朋友的名字一样。博努奇有点犹豫。但是这男孩的一双水汪汪的大眼睛让他心软了。  
“我会带你去找他的，好吗？”博努奇把洛伦佐抱了起来。如果我也能生一个这样的小男孩……博努奇想着，给洛伦佐看他手上的气球：“喜欢气球吗，送你一个。”  
洛伦佐在一堆红黑气球中挑了一个红色的。

博努奇感觉自己已经走得够远了，但是他却没有返回。  
孩子还抱在自己手里。走到乐园门口，他的那位叫安德雷亚的叔叔却并不在那边。于是男孩指引他走出去，走进乐园外的树林。博努奇仿佛能听到头顶的渡鸦扑棱扑棱飞了回去，向加图索报道，小丑19号擅自离开了据点。但对这个男孩的保护欲令他不太在乎加图索的质问。  
男孩握着气球显得很开心。他说他来自都灵城，没有父母，和弟弟流浪到米兰投靠叔叔。但是但是，男孩强调，都灵城才是他真正的家，他以后一定会带弟弟回去。  
“你的弟弟叫什么名字？”  
“他叫马特奥。”洛伦佐说。  
“噢。洛伦佐，马特奥，都是甜蜜的名字。”博努奇笑了：“弟弟怎么没有出来玩？”  
“马特奥生病了。”洛伦佐说：“他的脑袋被恶魔种下了南瓜。”  
洛伦佐没有接着说下去，博努奇知道那是什么意思。可怜的孩子，他想。  
他的后颈隐隐作痛。

“叔叔！”男孩叫了起来。  
博努奇不知道在树林里走了多久，终于远远看见一个壮实的男人靠在一棵树上等着。脸上没有一点焦虑的情绪，倒是洛伦佐情绪激动得仿佛跟他叔叔阔别了十年。虽然感到有些不对劲，博努奇还是把男孩放了下去，看着他一跑一跳奔向了那男人。  
“啊，洛伦佐。”那男人虽然笑着，语气却像念台词本似的毫无波澜：“我必须要谢谢你，请问你是……”  
“莱昂纳多·博努奇。”他说。他还是选择相信这个男孩的家人。  
“啊，曾经的海蛇先生*，叛逃到米兰做了个红黑色的小丑。”那男人露出了笑容。博努奇看出了那笑容的奇怪之处，也看到洛伦佐躲在躲在那男人背后的眼神。他知道已经晚了。  
“我是都灵刀手贝洛蒂。”

贝洛蒂必须得承认博努奇身上散发着诱人的气味。这使他放弃了当即割下这颗圆滚滚的脑袋带回都灵的打算。  
完成任务的洛伦佐得到了食物，虽然只是一块干饼，但也比饿着肚子强。他用水把这块能砸死人的饼泡软，慢慢喂给躺在床上的马特奥吃。弟弟半睁着眼，无精打采地咀嚼着。洛伦佐把那红色气球拴在了弟弟手上：“你喜欢吗？”他贴着弟弟悄声说着，不让贝洛蒂听到：“真是遗憾。我觉得博努奇先生人不坏。他有着和我一样的深棕色眼睛。我甚至觉得他是我们的爸爸呢！”  
贝洛蒂看到两个男孩乖乖待在屋内，便没有再管他们。将男孩的房门锁上后，他便走向躺在桌上失去知觉的博努奇。  
真是个滑稽的小丑。这是贝洛蒂的第一个想法。  
他用指腹擦过博努奇的眼角，再舔了舔手指上的黑色眼影。  
这一舔就萌生出第二个想法，想把他扒光。  
好家伙。当贝洛蒂只是脱下博努奇的小丑裤子时他就惊呆了。黑色紧身皮裤外面光是匕首就有三种。同样经验丰富的贝洛蒂一眼认了出来。喂毒的，一刀毙命的，一刀死不了但是血流不止的。贝洛蒂忍不住想着博努奇抽出匕首的样子。首先必须要蹲下，单膝，像猫女一样，然后将那邪恶的短刀从小腿慢慢抽出来。为了配合气氛天上一定要打雷下雨，雨点顺着他的短发和眼影低落，他微张的薄唇吮吸雨水，也吮吸敌人的鲜血。暗夜中那双不属于杀手的眼睛款款地看着自己。贝洛蒂觉得杀了他或者被他杀了都是值得的。  
小丑服底下是黑色无袖紧身衣。在仓库的灯光下反射幽暗的光泽。贝洛蒂将鞭子从他的腰间解下，接着就看着他胸前的两粒凸起离不开眼睛了。鬼使神差地，他将手指按了上去。  
像打开了开关似的，当贝洛蒂在博努奇胸前抚摸时他再度闻到了那股味道。老实说这杀手已经不年轻了，味道不像年轻人那样放肆，使得贝洛蒂必须要贴着他才能满满地吸一口。苦似咖啡，甜似蜜糖，狡诈地钻进鼻子还要搔拨一下心脏。贝洛蒂将一只手探至博努奇的后颈，摸到了那颗圆圆凸起的脊椎骨。揉搓着，他感到不对劲。  
他将博努奇上身拉起来，环抱着，研究他的脖子后面。  
他看到了那块微微泛红的皮肤，以及陈年的细微疤痕。那里被人咬过，咬他的人牙齿很大，力道也不小。他一定出过血。  
贝洛蒂突然很失落很失落。  
妈的，这人竟然已经被标记了！不知道多少年前！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章红贝贝×Bonbon  
> 我也不知道为啥写成了这样
> 
> 设定门将=组织的守护者，详细设定在后续

博努奇睁开眼睛，看到了吸在仓库顶端的十来个气球。红的，黑的，是自己抱着洛伦佐过来时另一只手牢牢拽住的。现在它们想四散奔逃，却被屋顶阻挡。  
呼吸不畅。他的余光只看到一片厚实的背肌，他正被这个力大无穷的人狠狠按在怀里不能动弹。意识回笼后他就想骂人。Merda！这是他妈的什么意思？  
“……你想干什么？勒死我？”博努奇实在是被压迫得呼吸不畅，说话都艰难。  
贝洛蒂哼哼笑了两声：“我确实需要杀了你。”  
“看来我需要提醒你这傻逼一下。”博努奇揪着他的头发，把他的头从自己的肩膀上拉开：“我已经离开尤文图斯了。”  
“我当然知道。”贝洛蒂笑着，看着博努奇的双眼：“派我来做掉你的，也不是尤文蒂尼。”  
那会是谁？博努奇惊讶于自己一个苟活在米兰的小丑竟然还能成为赏金猎人的目标。  
“那你怎么不直接做掉我啊？安德雷亚·贝洛蒂？”博努奇挑眉：“啊，我听说过你。巴勒莫的猎魔长老曾经改造过你的身体，使你成为这样的……杀人机器。”他看着这年轻杀手，正常人谁会有这样健壮到能用古怪形容的上半身。博努奇感觉他简直就是人和豹子的合体。  
贝洛蒂正要说什么，博努奇打断了他：“不过啊，年轻人，你还没有成为真正的杀手。你到底在犹豫什么？杀掉我那么不划算吗？能让你磨蹭那么久？”  
我在犹豫杀你之前要不要先操你一顿。贝洛蒂想。这老小丑提起了他的兴趣。“你呢？”贝洛蒂问：“你要去杀谁？”  
博努奇呵呵了两声：“关你屁事。别想跟我分钱。”  
“带了那么多工具，那个人有多难杀？说不定你会送命？那么博努奇先生，请你告诉我，如果你死掉了……”贝洛蒂突然捏住博努奇后颈的咬痕，让博努奇吃痛地“嘶”了一声：“如果你死掉了，那个标记你的人会不会知道？”  
贝洛蒂狞笑着，看到博努奇的眼神因为他半句话骤然改变。  
博努奇勾住了贝洛蒂的脖子，露出了看不出情绪的笑：“当然不会知道……他已经快死了。”

贝洛蒂对天发誓这是博努奇先动的手。  
是他先凑过来吻住了都灵的杀手。胡子拉碴，嘴唇却温柔得像个情人。贝洛蒂听到自己的理智咣当一下，从及格线瞬间见红。  
“等等等等……”他捧起博努奇潮红的脸端详了几秒：“啧，不会那么巧吧？”  
“怎么的，毛都没长齐的小子没见过发情？”博努奇打开贝洛蒂的手又捧起他的脑袋亲了下去，咬着他的嘴唇说：“我今晚上都约好人了，一个比你勇猛百倍的人。要不是他妈的因为你这混蛋……”  
舌头打转的空隙弹出了水声。贝洛蒂不得不赞叹这人真是个中老手，这单生意无论有没有做成，他自己都赚死了。这么想着，贝洛蒂捧着博努奇的后脑将他慢慢放倒在桌上，而后者自然地将双腿盘绕在贝洛蒂腰间。  
“急什么，裤子都没脱呢。”贝洛蒂将博努奇的腿搬下来，也不管那裤子上附带着多少零件，顺着腿粗暴地褪下。以他的年龄来看，这真是一双光滑的腿。贝洛蒂自己都没意识到自己的眼光变得仿佛一只饿了三个月的野兽。都怪那股味道，都怪那个亲吻。  
当贝洛蒂顶进去的时候，他感受到的高热融化了他信守了二十多年的信条。  
什么坚决不日比自己老的，不日敌方阵营的，不日别人标记过的二手货。  
小孩子才坚守信条，大人上了觉得爽便接着上了。  
被软肉密密麻麻包裹的感觉让贝洛蒂滚动着喉结喘息了一声。他俯下身想吻博努奇，博努奇紧闭着眼扭过了头。贝洛蒂又问了到了那股味道，比刚才更浓郁了，入鼻甘甜回味却苦凉，令人只有万分不甘心地想再吸一口。他知道这股味道会因年龄的增长而变淡，这么说底下这人年轻的时候，身上无时无刻不在散发着此等浓郁的苦甜。妈的，哪个败类有此等荣幸把他标记了！  
贝洛蒂愈发愤愤，故意放慢速度抽出自己的凶器，趁博努奇正要喘口气的时候猛地顶了进去。  
博努奇迅速捂住自己的嘴巴。  
“叫啊，荡货。”贝洛蒂故技重施，看到博努奇的脸都憋红了，哀哀的呻吟从他的指缝间流出。贝洛蒂忍不住低头亲吻他的手指，说出一些自己都感到恶心的话：“叫出声来，亲爱的，我和他谁更让你疯狂？”  
“你他妈疯了吗……这里还有小孩子……”博努奇从牙缝间努力地挤出这句话。  
贝洛蒂名正言顺地说：“每个孩子以后都会经历这些。他们没有父母，只能由领养人来教他们！”  
听到这句话，博努奇猛地睁开眼，恨不得用眼神把这家伙的脑袋打出一个洞来：“你……！”  
贝洛蒂笑了：“唉唉，想什么呢，我可对小孩子没兴趣。他们只是我用来钓鱼的工具罢了。瞧瞧你，我的大鱼。”贝洛蒂再次用手指划过博努奇的眼角，将一颗红色亮片揭了下来。  
博努奇咽下一个呻吟，突然说道：“你……你知道里面是什么吗？”  
没等贝洛蒂反应过来，博努奇抬起头，将那红色颗粒从贝洛蒂的指尖上舔走。  
贝洛蒂想到那些叮铃哐啷从博努奇的裤子上掉下去的武器，脑子清醒了一些。“是……毒药？”他问。  
“你傻吗。我会把毒药……啊……含在嘴里？”博努奇揪着贝洛蒂的耳朵把他的脑袋拉下来，贴在他耳边说：“黑色才是毒药。红色……你尝了就知道。”说着他主动吻住贝洛蒂，搅动舌头，将红颗粒送入贝洛蒂的口中。  
贝洛蒂含含糊糊地说：“红色到底是什么？”  
博努奇闭上了眼：“……催情。”  
贝洛蒂信了。他信博努奇这样的角色为了达到目的需要利用一切，包括自己的身体优势。催情药不过是添了一把火。  
不得不说老牌杀手阵营米兰做出的药真有效果。在贝洛蒂吞下那一颗后，他便感觉有一团火在体内冒了起来。要不是这个，他最多再顶几下就要泄在博努奇的体内。然而现在他觉得他的玩意一扫疲劳，简直能再战三天三夜。  
博努奇在感受到贝洛蒂吞下红色颗粒后便立刻离开了他的嘴。他如愿看到贝洛蒂的从脸到脖子都开始变红。他没有了温存的想法，挺起壮实的上半身开始新一轮猛烈的冲击。博努奇感觉自己都要被他弄散架了。他捂住眼睛，自我催眠着，这是另一个人在和自己做爱。  
虽然他努力迎合，但被标记的身体生理性地抗拒来自陌生人的交合。射过一次后，博努奇感觉虚假的快感在渐渐消退，他只觉得痛。  
为什么除了那个人再也没有其他人能带来真正的愉悦？博努奇只想药性在这人体内快点发作。  
很快他就感到不对劲了。体内的戳弄变得粘滞，然后停止。他睁开眼看见贝洛蒂的双眼布满血丝，张大嘴像一只搁浅的鱼一样徒劳地呼吸。  
接着贝洛蒂两腿发软跪了下去，留在博努奇体内的东西自然地抽了出来。  
“你这恶魔……”贝洛蒂掐着自己的脖子声音都变了：“你到底给我吃了什么！”  
博努奇侧着身子坐了起来，尽量不碰到生疼的后方。  
“小丑的话你也信。”博努奇站起来，一瘸一拐走向自己的裤子，动作笨拙地将腿伸进去。  
“红色让你死于快乐，黑色让你死于痛苦。”博努奇穿好后面对贝洛蒂蹲了下来：“告诉我，安德雷亚，你现在快乐吗？”  
贝洛蒂笑了，嘴里满是血红。  
“我猜到了，哈哈哈……真是……亲生的……”他咳着血说：“钥匙……在哪里……”贝洛蒂指了指仓库一角的书桌：“但是，你已经把这两个孩子最好的监护者……杀了。你自己……也不知道什么时候……会死。你怎么……保护他们？”  
博努奇抽了抽嘴角：“不用你担心。”  
“是你的，究竟和谁！……”贝洛蒂抓住了博努奇的手腕，就算目光已经开始模糊，他没听到这个秘密之前也绝不会死。  
博努奇选择俯下身在他耳边说了个名字。悄声地，天知地知。  
“吉安路易吉·布冯，尤文图斯现任守卫者。”  
贝洛蒂抠着博努奇手腕的手滑了下去。

博努奇打开了小隔间的房门。  
他的手很抖，钥匙插了三次才插进锁孔，再试了几次终于打开了门。  
在他和洛伦佐的眼神接触时，男孩害怕地往里面缩了缩。用身体挡住背后熟睡的弟弟。  
“嘘，是我，别害怕。”博努奇发现自己找不到理由说服男孩为什么不害怕。  
男孩害怕得连话都说不出来了，嘴唇抖了半天才磕磕巴巴地说：“我我很抱歉是贝贝洛蒂先生让我……”  
“没关系，没关系。”博努奇的声音从来没有那么温柔过：“能让我再次找到你们，是我这辈子最幸运的事。”  
说真的，博努奇甚至有点感谢贝洛蒂。所以他在仓库外头“妥善”地安葬了他后，才来找两个男孩。  
小隔间的天花板太低，博努奇干脆蹲了下来。“洛伦佐，你想回都灵吗？”  
洛伦佐迟疑着点了点头。  
博努奇笑了，接着问：“你……想不想见你的papa？相信我，如果你们的papa见到你们，一定会激动得哭出来。”说着他感觉眼眶已经热了。  
洛伦佐低下头：“我不知道能不能见到papa，但是博努奇先生，谢谢你，我们必须要回都灵，只有都灵才有能治好我弟弟的医生。”  
“当然，当然！”博努奇擦干男孩脸上的眼泪：“我们会回到都灵，也会找到能治好马特奥的医生，当然，也会见到你们的爸爸！”

很长一段时间后洛伦佐才意识到了奇怪之处，为什么博努奇会知道弟弟的名字呢？


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章写得非常快乐，融合了皮克，皮亚特克，皮亚察，皮亚尼奇和波多尔斯基的皮  
> 一时兴起安排了小莱万。小莱万的气质实在太直了于是强行安排了他233333333333

“博努奇先生，我觉得你就是我们的爸爸。”  
博努奇听到这句话差点绊了一跤，将要出口的话因为畏惧而又缩了回去。他颠了颠背在背上的马特奥，转头看着洛伦佐正用小手抓着自己的衣角，博努奇笑了。  
但是他说：“我……不是你们的爸爸。”  
“我明白，因为你是杀手，你怕会连累我们。”洛伦佐的眼睛明亮而湿润，像雨中的黑莓。这小屁孩懂得真多。博努奇想。  
背上的马特奥咯咯地笑，雪白的小手圈住博努奇的脖子，大叫：“Papa！Papa！”  
“啊啊轻点轻点……”喉结都要被这孩子压扁了，博努奇的身体歪了歪。在树林中满地都是枯枝断叶，要掌握平衡确实不容易，何况还背着个孩子。  
博努奇决定结束“谁是你们的爸爸”这个话题。他想明白了，在逃亡路上这可不是一个好话题。  
可不是在逃亡吗？小丑19号在得到了暗杀任务后突然从ACM乐园失踪。按照计划，现在他本应该提着目标的人头回乐园报到。屠夫加图索并不会在乎你中途遇到了什么意外。计划……博努奇想着。如果没有贝洛蒂这一出，他恐怕也很难下手。  
贝洛蒂说得对，那个人很难杀，他多半会因此送命。  
所以他决定放弃。  
博努奇咳了两声：“累了吗，洛伦佐，我们在前面找个地方过夜吧。”  
博努奇虽然没有照顾过孩子，但作为一个小丑，他会不少逗孩子开心的把戏。  
他摘了几个苹果玩杂耍给两个孩子看，甚至可以同时把其中一个当球踢。  
他教他们辨认森林中的危险物。一头有毒一头无毒的双头蛇，吃了让人癫狂致死的迷幻蘑菇，怎么辨认方向，什么样的草丛底下是藏着水妖的沼泽。  
他最后让洛伦佐记住的话是，世界上最大的危险是人形的。  
他感到了不同的风向，直觉告诉他将在下一刻同自己的孩子分离。  
在孩子们熟睡后，博努奇走出山洞，看到雾中鲜红的人影。  
一手一把刀，人和刀一样削瘦。  
“皮亚特克。”他认出了这名ACM最近招募麾下的杀手。年轻，冷血，来自盛产美男子和血蝙蝠的波兰，当然，也不乏美男子和血蝙蝠的结合体。上一个是闻名全欧的波兰血蝙蝠是莱万多夫斯基，他用自己的魅惑和快刀在宴会上九分钟做掉五个敌方目标。现在这个站在自己面前的，据博努奇听到的消息，在加图索看来天赋远超已经老去的莱万。  
年轻人开口了。刀口舔血的异乡人，说着一口干净利落的意大利语：“屠夫派我来取回小丑的红鼻子。”  
“一天之后。”博努奇咽下一口恐慌，让语气平静下来：“我会在米兰教堂前等你。我说到做到。”  
皮亚特克侧身朝博努奇身后看了一眼：“山洞里藏着幼兽。”  
博努奇捏紧了衣袖里的匕首：“两个孤儿。”  
皮亚特克两眼放光：“看在你给米兰找了两个新人的份上，屠夫或许会宽恕你，将你的尸体带回名人堂安葬。”  
洛伦佐和马特奥不属于米兰，他们应该回到自己的出生地。博努奇想着。“我不会让你带走他们。”  
“真是遗憾。”皮亚特克从来不会多说一个字。话音刚落时他抬起双手，几只小箭嗖嗖嗖从他的手中飞出。博努奇还没来得及跑，手臂和腰上就中了好几箭，仿佛被什么毒虫蛰了，中箭处开始火烧火燎的痛。  
“砰砰砰砰啪啪啪！”皮亚特克万分得意地将微型弩弓从衣袖里伸出来，嘴上模仿毒箭打中人体的声音。  
博努奇已经虚弱倒地，痛苦地蜷缩着身体。  
“莱昂纳多，屠夫还说，米兰的旗帜是用鲜血和炭灰涂成的，任何人加入我们，都别想反悔。”  
“我……已经走投无路了，我没有其他选择……”博努奇想往尽可能离他远的方向爬。  
皮亚特克伸出脚踩住他中箭的肩膀：“米兰收留了你，屠夫曾对你寄予厚望，但你让我们失望了。使人失望的人，米兰会重新给你机会，不过叛徒么……”  
博努奇紧紧咬着牙：“我不是……我他妈被人骗了出来，耽误了时间。”  
皮亚特克发出了一声“信你个鬼”的冷笑，踩在他肩膀的脚尖往下用力，还在伤口处转动了一下。  
真他妈痛！博努奇想。这绝对是这辈子排名前三的痛，“我要见唐纳鲁马！”他喊。  
“唐纳鲁马在镇守乐园。”皮亚特克说：“再说，守卫者是不会为叛徒多说一句话的，哪怕你们的私交再好。”  
“日你的，老子要给他交代遗言！”  
“我会代你转达给守卫者和屠夫，哦对了，还会顺带捎一份给你的老东家尤文图斯。”皮亚特克说。  
不要跟波兰人讲道理。博努奇一边问候着皮亚特克一边想。更不要跟为了当职业杀手而自愿把腺体切除的怪胎讲道理。  
所以……博努奇觉得突然想到拖延时间战术的自己真是他妈的智冠亚平宁。  
“克里斯托弗，屠夫真要做掉我？斩杀令呢？没有斩杀令就贸然做掉队友，你等于……也要负责任吧？”*  
皮亚特克啧了一声，往博努奇脑袋上弹了一枚硬币。被正中后脑勺的博努奇嗷了一声，摸索到硬币，一眼就看到上面大大的19。  
……好吧。博努奇决定换个角度。  
“克里斯托弗小兄弟，诶你看这太阳越来越高了啊。”  
皮亚特克挑眉：“所以呢？”  
“你看你刚来米兰就不懂了。米兰比热那亚冷一些，所以你的信息素发散得没有那么明显。等你发现信息素释放过量了就已经晚了！”  
皮亚特克皱着眉打断他：“我都把腺体切除了，你还是担心你自己吧。”  
博努奇一直趴着被他踩在脚底，脖子僵了，他尝试将头扭个方向接着说：“唉，这你就是年轻没经验了。这位小兄弟，人体是很复杂的，摘了腺体也不能不打抑制剂啊。太阳一出来就更明显了，连我这中年已婚人士都能闻到你的味道。瞧你这副凶巴巴的样子，没想到那么不专业。”  
皮亚特克有点无法相信地摸了摸自己的后颈，忍不住问：“我，我还是有味道？”  
博努奇暗笑，连忙说：“当然有啊！你还没被标记过吧，未来那个标记你的人真是个幸运的混蛋。来我用一个客观的角度给你说说你是什么味的，免得你年纪轻轻的被那些垃圾Alpha骗了。”博努奇装模作样地吸了吸鼻子：“有点像红罂粟的味道……你知道，就是那些英国佬用来纪念死人的玩意。真会有Alpha闻到纪念死人的花就会硬起来吗……”  
博努奇感到踩在自己肩上的脚已经没有刚才那么坚定了。阳光带来的一丝温暖投射到他们背后，仿佛有人点燃了香薰炉，气味鬼魅地钻了出来。“你……”他听到皮亚特克说：“你怎么闻着是苦的。”  
皮亚特克说着，靠在旁边的大树上，仿佛非常疲倦似的，双眼垂了下去。  
博努奇立刻跳了起来，虽然他已不再年轻还曾经当过父亲，身为杀手的这些灵活他还是有的。  
他走到皮亚特克面前，笑了笑：“你觉得干掉我应该很容易。”  
皮亚特克看了他一眼，低下头。  
“你觉得在天亮之前就能把我搞定然后回到乐园。所以你除了武器，什么都没带。年轻人啊——”说着博努奇开始搜他的身。在皮靴上方的绑腿处，他发现一支黄铜针管和一根透明药剂。  
“哦哦哦，还是有后备方案的嘛，在荒郊野岭这可是稀有资源。谢谢，我笑纳了。”博努奇把针管和药剂叼在口中，挽起袖子，随后在皮亚特克几乎要杀人的目光中自己给自己完成了注射。  
有些生理需求不是随便找个人可以解决的，昨天贝洛蒂的隔靴搔痒并不能改变什么。还好，这根抑制剂让博努奇恢复了一些力气。  
博努奇把皮亚特克拖着往远离山洞的方向走了一段，直到确保洛伦佐和马特奥走出山洞后不会看到这一切。接着砍了些吸血鬼藤把这个年轻人牢牢地绑在一棵树上。临走前他蹲下拍了拍皮亚特克没精打采的脸：“别睡着了。”博努奇说：“想想回去怎么向加图索解释。比如说，我并没有背叛组织，只是路上出了些意外之类的。无论如何你真是个小可爱，身手也好，愿你能找到个爱你的Alpha。Ciao ciao！”

两天后他们才走出了这片密林。  
把钱给了马车夫，再将两个孩子抱上了去往都灵的马车。在分别的那一刻，博努奇差点又脱口而出，承认自己是他们的父亲。  
如何对他们说呢？心思灵活的洛伦佐一定会追问他们的母亲是谁，骗他们说是某个酒馆女佣，还是承认他们的另一个父亲是尤文图斯的守卫者布冯？多余的话就不要说。博努奇想。在当年把两岁的洛伦佐和刚出生的马特奥送到孤儿院时，命运就告诉过他，莱昂纳多·博努奇这辈子从来没有过任何后代。以前没有，以后也不会有。  
“听着孩子，到了都灵后往北走，找到尤文图斯的守卫者布冯。只说你们是想加入组织的孤儿，千万千万千万不要提到我！”  
“为什么？”洛伦佐带着哭腔问，搂着他的脖子不想放手。  
“因为……”博努奇用低得不能再低的声音说：“我是尤文图斯的叛徒。我曾经还试图暗杀布冯，但是失败了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我就...引用了一下名人名言而已，谢绝查水表！！！  
> 砰砰砰啪啪啪来源于小莱万进球后的庆祝动作  
> 红罂粟花是是外红内黑的感觉还挺符合他毛的（x）


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 意甲一家亲，意甲一家亲  
> 行车不规范，亲人两行泪【？】

博努奇找到一片池塘。池塘上氤氲着紫色的雾气。他松了一口气，在精疲力竭之前，终于找到了附魔的水源。  
他对着池塘跪了下来，抚开雾气，用匕首划破手指，让自己带着浓重腥味的毒血滴在水中。  
“克劳迪奥……”博努奇对着池塘说：“亲爱的朋友，只有你能救我了。我不知道这是哪里，我中了毒，可能快死了。我后悔曾经做过的一切。我愿意成为武器贩子……如果哪个混球能来救我的话。”  
这句话说完他就倒了下去。  
虫鸣。  
湿冷的爬行动物从他的大腿上滑过。  
树林深处钻出来一只绿色眼睛的锯齿虎，有着和布冯一样的深沉兽眼和巨大牙齿，凑过来闻了闻博努奇，绿幽幽的眼转动了一下，又无声无息走开了。  
博努奇自嘲。连老虎都不屑于吃自己。  
他之前在市集上买了一副手套，尺寸故意买大了一码。这不是那些贵族精致的鹿皮手套，而是一看就知道属于干体力活的莽汉。戴上去粗糙硌手，但是很快能让双手暖起来。  
博努奇就这么躺在池塘边，戴着大手套，手有些颤抖地，放在了自己赤裸的器官上。在粗硬的线头蹭过那块敏感的肉时，博努奇颤抖着低声呻吟了出来，一些他努力试图遗忘的记忆又晃到眼前。  
那是一个让人迷醉的米兰之夜。于圣西罗ACM乐园，盛大的游园舞会正要在此举办。  
而尤文图斯的各位精英杀手，还有其守卫者是ACM宴请的贵宾。  
ACM努力装作这不是一场鸿门宴。所以在餐桌上，屠夫加图索笑着向众人敬酒并当众干了自己这杯。年轻的尤文蒂尼贝尔纳代斯基代首领阿莱格里先喝了一杯。所有尤文蒂尼，包括身在米兰阵营的博努奇都为贝尔纳代斯基紧紧捏住双拳，生怕下一刻这年轻人就七窍流血而死。很多人武器都准备好了。  
但是一杯酒下去，什么事都没有发生。就连贝尔纳代斯基自己都感觉有些意外。  
接着晚宴开始了，表面和气而热闹。同城的Nerazzurri成为了主客两方在饭局嘲笑的对象。他们纷纷谈笑着那个不再拥有自己王朝的黯淡阵营，如何抓住伊卡尔迪——听说他刚出生就被吉普赛神婆放在闪电玻璃球中电了三天三夜以致于浑身都能吸铁；又如何处置传闻是个同性恋的布罗佐维奇——听说他喜欢光着屁股侧躺在床上勾引男人！  
博努奇在晚宴正式开始前就溜了出去。他受够了尤文蒂尼们看向自己的眼睛。但是吉安路易吉·布冯，他连看都没看自己一眼！  
他需要安静一下，因为按照计划，晚宴之后的游园才是正戏。  
他找到唐纳鲁马，两人共享了一根呛人的颠茄叶卷烟。迷迷糊糊中，他搂着比他高一头的唐纳鲁马亲了起来，只因为这年轻人有着和布冯一样的名字。唐纳鲁马有些意外地推开了他。“我猜对了。”唐纳鲁马看着博努奇的眼神有些变了：“你果然和布冯……”  
“他叫吉吉。”博努奇堵住了唐纳鲁马的嘴巴，含糊地说：“你也叫吉吉。怎么着，你们守卫者商量好了都要叫这个名字吗？”  
唐纳鲁马哭笑不得。他的手，他们守卫者最宝贵的双手，摸到了博努奇的后颈，后者像一只被抚摸的猫一样闭上眼睛。  
“你要是喜欢……”博努奇说：“就来覆盖他的标记。”  
唐纳鲁马叹了口气：“莱昂纳多，你并没有你想象的糟糕。”  
“不，我糟糕透了，我看上去就像一团大便。”  
“都会过去的。你只是不适应这里而已。”年轻的守卫者伸手抱住了他。  
用大道理来迷惑人，使人无条件地信任他们，恬不知耻地只知道说“有我在”，这是守卫者惯常的手段。博努奇心想，你还是太年轻了。  
唐纳鲁马说：“有我在。”  
但是，能被一个叫吉吉的人抱一抱也是挺好的。颠茄的药劲在脑中散去，博努奇恢复了理智。听到大厅内觥筹交错的声音，他知道晚宴要结束了。  
他换上了可笑的戏服，看上去像扑克牌上的黑桃K。又把等下要带的面具拿起来反复看了看，感觉面具的眼洞开得太大，于是他给自己涂了一个巨大而厚重的黑眼圈，这样戴上面具也不会有人知道这是谁——但愿吧。

游园的第一个部分当然是花车。米兰之歌响彻整个乐园。马尔蒂尼、舍普琴科、内斯塔、以及现任首领加图索，代表米兰精神的英雄们被做成精美的塑像屹立车头。每个人都很清楚，他们手上或多或少沾着尤文的血。尤文蒂尼们在道路两旁冷眼旁观着这些传说级别的敌人。  
跟着花车一起走的是一群假面舞者。当然，除了跳舞以外他们还有更重要的任务。  
博努奇能在面具里感受到自己节奏全乱的呼吸。他的目标只有一个，那个看上去像野兽一样孔武却是尤文唯一一个不必执行斩杀令的人。  
博努奇是有认真想过给大儿子起名叫吉安路易吉的，不光是为了他的另一个父亲，似乎叫这个名字的人离鲜血比其他孩子更远一些。  
他感觉加图索这下做的有点过了。  
毕竟意大利历史上还没有刺杀守卫者的先例，这是杀手组织之间不成文的规矩和底线。现在加图索把尤文蒂尼全部骗到圣西罗，摆明了是想把尤文一锅端。就算米兰靠这个称霸了北意大利，又有多少孩子会对这个骗子组织倾心？博努奇想着。  
然而他博努奇的话语权在这里就是个屁。  
他知道自己除了执行没有其他办法。  
匕首是淬毒的。米兰非常喜欢玩这套。要么一刀毙命，要么受尽折磨。快死和慢死终究是一死。  
博努奇握着匕首的那只手背在背后，匕首藏在白金色的蕾丝袖口下。另一只手扶着面具，跟着音乐，转三拍停一拍。博努奇并没有学过舞蹈。洋娃娃和小熊跳舞，他是那只小熊。  
他有些笨拙地转到布冯面前。哪怕他闭着眼睛也知道这是对的地方。布冯的味道他太熟悉了，他相信反过来也是一样。  
每次想到布冯，想到两个孩子，他被布冯深深咬过的后颈就会痛。现在博努奇感觉自己整个后脑勺都他妈的痛死了。  
布冯看向了这个舞姿拙劣的假面舞男，假面舞男也看向了他。  
镶嵌珍珠的面具下是一片漆黑。但是布冯认得出那双眼睛。  
他原本以为这双眼睛就会卖乖地傻笑，现在看起来竟是悲伤得近乎呆滞。  
布冯是个心软的人，因为心软他做错了一些事，比如眼睁睁看着这个人头也不回地逃往米兰的方向。还比如现在，他明明知道这个人有其他的目的。  
他低声唤道：“莱奥……”  
博努奇封住了他的嘴，但不是用自己的嘴。  
当匕首照着布冯心脏方向捅过去时，博努奇的大脑是完全空白的。他听到自己的名字在布冯嘴中被截断，布冯的双眼和博努奇的脑中一样空白。  
他手握匕首不知道应不应该拔出来。他仿佛能看到匕首拔出后，布冯胸口涌出的献血像他们那次跑到山顶做爱后看到的彩虹。  
他最终还是没有拔出来。他看着布冯握着匕首跪在地上接着倒下。乐园的所有音乐戛然而止。博努奇扔掉面具，喘着粗气看着蜷缩在地上的布冯。  
他听到自己举起手大声宣布：“吉安路易吉·布冯已经死了！！”  
“耶！哇噢噢噢噢噢——！！！”  
他听到圣西罗的欢呼声以及尤文蒂尼们抽出武器的声音。花车被掀翻，兵刃相接，布料和肉体被撕裂。  
博努奇并不能记清楚之后发生了什么。  
只知道奄奄一息的布冯被尤文蒂尼们掩护着撤退，激斗结束后，他们发现米兰的损失反而要更重一些。  
几个月后，武器贩子马尔基西奥再度拜访兵荒马乱的米兰兜售自己的新奇玩意儿，也给博努奇和米兰带来了来自都灵的最新消息。  
布冯并没有死。  
匕首只要再往旁边一点点，不是扎到心脏就是切断大血管，那就必死无疑。  
马尔基西奥还偷偷给博努奇说了一件很多尤文蒂尼都不知道的事。  
布冯养伤那段时间，常常一个人坐在露台上，望着东边米兰的方向，一口一口抽颠茄叶烟。

博努奇是故意把匕首扎歪的，加图索深信。  
就连博努奇自己都不知道自己有此般巧手，指哪扎哪。“手艺那么好的话，”屠夫冷笑着：“那就去做个小丑吧。”仿佛事先排演过一样，加图索话音刚落，博努奇就被几个人按在椅子上。首先罩在他头上的是拖把毛一样的蓝色小丑假发，接着被抬起双腿塞进仿佛放大版婴儿连体衣一样的小丑服，最后是苏索给他套上了红色的小丑鼻子。  
接下来几个月他学会了同时抛接六个球、打开双臂往前往后骑独轮车，还会从你的衣领里拿出一朵玫瑰花，在玻璃杯里把水变成酒。  
以及把流淌的眼泪变成喷射而出的精液。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章取材自Bonbon成名之作=v= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Le6J2RR5Rvw  
> 滑跪这场，我们的一根筋小朋友对着Gigi亲自进球，所以这里他捅了Gigi一刀  
> 他毛最终1-3落败，故有米兰损失比尤文惨重【。】
> 
> 游园参考素材：上周末去了一趟迪士尼233333333  
> 小丑参考素材：短片《熊的故事》 https://www.bilibili.com/video/av4690334


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日益增多的废话  
> 不能不提及的刺客信条以及翡冷翠老色鬼【括弧笑  
> 强行狗血

博努奇侧卧在池塘旁，在发出啜泣一样的喘息同时，戴手套的手从自己的器官中挤出最后一滴白色浊液。  
“吉吉……”他念着这个虚无的名字。  
自我解决的同时，体内的血液加速流动。博努奇甚至能看到那毒药从肩膀的伤口弥漫，顺着血液流淌全身，大脑逐渐被黑色的毒血浸润。效力于两方势力又被同时抛弃的大叛徒莱昂纳多·博努奇即将葬身于都灵郊外的森林中。  
意识朦胧间他听到池塘说话了。  
是马尔基西奥的声音。“抱歉，我的朋友。”熟悉的声音从水中传来：“黑市小贩需要的是绝对中立的安全交易人，而不是人人喊杀的叛徒。”  
“你不能加入我们，亲爱的莱奥。告诉我你即将丧命的地方，我有空会去祭奠你的……”

博努奇成为暗杀者的漫漫长路并不顺利。  
无论在哪边阵营他都想过，如果没有布冯，他是不是早就回老家酿葡萄酒去了。  
刺杀拉玛西亚白巫师伊涅斯塔无疑是博努奇刚出道时经历的最失败的任务。  
他在伊涅斯塔的帐篷外守了三天三夜，只看到让人无法靠近的白色烟雾和闪电。他不知道伊涅斯塔在里面做什么。他甚至不知道目标在不在这该死的帐篷里。  
在随着任务期限越来越近，并不会破解魔法的博努奇只能放下面子求助大本营。一天之后，他等来了会静止术的基耶利尼和那时还在尤文图斯、擅长投掷飞刀的马尔基西奥。  
“计划很简单，听我的准没错。”博努奇跟他们解释了一通自己的想法。基耶利尼将白色烟雾凝固后，由他将伊涅斯塔引出来，顺利的话当场就能交代任务。后备方案是马尔基西奥的飞刀。只要将伊涅斯塔引出帐篷，一切都好说。白巫师就算法力无边，后脑勺也没有长眼睛。  
伊涅斯塔在白烟雾被基耶利尼反制后倒是乖乖走出了帐篷。他身披红蓝相间长袍，面带微笑，仿佛等待他的不是死神而是个老朋友。博努奇还未念完“奉命取你性命”这样的暗杀者礼节，伊涅斯塔晃了晃便消失了。大惊失色的基耶利尼和马尔基西奥立刻从暗中窜出来，三个人一起围堵试图逃跑的伊涅斯塔。基耶利尼的定身术在伊涅斯塔的反制下毫无作为，马尔基西奥的飞刀被气盾反弹后差点扎进博努奇的脑袋。三个人堵截了好一会，博努奇才在马尔基西奥的帮助下擒住白巫师并且割掉了他的脑袋。然而，当他们将伊涅斯塔的脑袋带回尤文图斯，在阿莱格里面前打开装着人头的木盒后，白巫师的脑袋化成一群手掌大的白蝙蝠，扑闪着翅膀在众人的眼皮子底下飞走了——朝着西边拉玛西亚的方向。  
这件事成为尤文图斯内部长达三个月的笑料。作为暗杀计划的主执行者，博努奇被阿莱格里臭骂了一顿，他不服气地顶撞了回去，当众指责首领安排欠妥。“我觉得你才是个白痴！”博努奇提高了自己的音量以显得自己理直气壮：“尤文那么多法师，你偏要让我这个不会法术的去执行这狗屎任务！”  
当时布冯也是这场激烈争吵的旁观者之一。布冯只是抱着双臂，看着博努奇，面带无奈的笑。

“你他妈到底要带我去哪？”博努奇跟在布冯身后愈发不耐烦。  
布冯不说话，在前面接着走。  
后面跟念经一样说个不停。阿莱格里是个老顽固，伊涅斯塔有多难抓，朋友疏远他，受够了都灵的气候，你为什么不理我……  
布冯有丰富的解决“博努奇问题”的经验。他知道跟一个喋喋不休抱怨的博努奇接话只会自找不快，这个时候让他自己冷静下来就好了。  
他带着博努奇来到这处河流上方的高地。高地的一角朝外伸出而悬空。  
“哦，我见过这。狮子王里头狒狒长老把小狮子举起来的地方。怎么，你也要把我举起来？你怕是抱不动我。”  
布冯只是说：“往前走。”  
博努奇往前挪几步，摊了摊手：“我到了，然后呢？”  
“接着往前，走到边缘，没错就是这样，然后往下看，莱奥。”  
博努奇不以为然地低头向下看。往下几十米是奔涌的河流。他正要抬起头，忽然猛地感觉到背后的力量。  
布冯把博努奇推了下去。  
把这家伙推下去比把他抱起来用的力气少多了。  
博努奇连惨叫都忘了，在空中自由落体时，他愣愣地望着越来越远的高地。河流的声音变大了，他能感觉到水汽沾湿自己裸露在外的皮肤。在掉进水中前一刻，他的身体猛然停在了空中。  
直到布冯的脸重新进入视线，博努奇的大脑都是一片空白。  
布冯漂浮在水面上，双手从下面托住了他。“暗杀者守则，永远不要轻信他人。”  
博努奇这下反应过来了，延迟的心跳开始加速。他怒不可遏：“哪有你这么玩的？！”  
面对皱着眉瞪着他的博努奇，布冯选择弯下腰给了他一个吻。  
“我很遗憾，莱奥。我毕竟只是一个守卫者，无法跟你一起执行任务。哪怕你那时正需要一个可以商量的人。”布冯低声说着：“老实说，你离一个优秀的暗杀者还差了不少，比如说，思考能力。”  
博努奇哼了一声：“真是谢谢你。”  
布冯笑了一下：“好了，第一项训练结束。暗杀者守则还有一条，面对危险时……”  
“……有纵身一跃的勇气。”博努奇接道。  
布冯将博努奇腾空送上高地，自己还停留在水面上方。“自己跳下来，莱奥。”  
“什么？！”博努奇在上面哀叫。  
“站起来，张开双臂。不要表现得像是被人一脚踹下来的。”  
“我会摔死的！你看那水里面的石头！”  
“你的身后有几百名追兵，你别无退路。要么纵身一跃，要么落入虎口。”布冯仰头远远看着那个踌躇不定的人影，张开双臂。“信仰之跃，翡冷翠杀手学院的必修课。你必须试一试才知道自己究竟能不能做到。来吧。”  
博努奇的心脏在狂跳。他低头看了一眼水面上的布冯，感觉自己双腿发软。  
但他还是张开双臂，同时闭上了双眼。  
“我爱你吉吉我要死了啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
博努奇的下落姿势并不优雅，有点像玩蹦床的小丑。他的惨叫惊飞了一群乌鸦，直到他落入布冯怀中时，山里的野狗还在如临大敌地狂吠。  
“我必须要教你一些脱身的法术了。”布冯轻声说。

将博努奇带上岸时，博努奇一直挂在布冯的脖子上亲他。  
“我知道在你心中我就是个蠢货。”这人抱着别人猛亲嘴里还不闲着：“不可以因为我是蠢货你就不喜欢我了，我不同意。”  
“我不喜欢你了？那这是什么？”布冯摸着博努奇后颈那块肉。有些坑洼，带着永远消不去的印记。  
经过千万年的进化，Alpha的标记可以被另一个Alpha抹去，像是可以随时撕毁的一纸婚约。但是博努奇不会这样做，绝不。  
标记可以改变，脖子上那些牙印是一辈子都不会消失的。  
“这是……你一时兴起。说不定哪一天你就后悔了。”博努奇故意说着。  
布冯嗯了一声，音调上扬。他抓着这人的后颈迫使他脖子后仰，他知道博努奇喜欢自己居高临下看着他而对他毫无办法。“你觉得我会后悔？”  
“然后我就缠着你。”博努奇开始主动用下体摩擦布冯，在布冯的耳廓上一下一下轻轻地咬：“一直缠着你，把你烦死，你却甩不开……”  
捏着他的双手同时进入他，博努奇的呻吟近似于欢呼。他的头发始终剃得很短，只要布冯的大手在他的脑袋上轻轻揉搓，博努奇就会头皮发麻。布冯常说他是一只短毛猫，日常脾气暴得很，偶尔又温顺黏人得让你不知如何是好。  
在他身上运动了一阵，布冯感到他的肌肉逐渐放松，懒懒地抬起了腿搁在布冯的腰间，悄声催促他快一些。  
“再快一些？”布冯亲着他的下巴问。  
“……再快点儿，吉吉。该死，你是睡着了吗？”  
博努奇沙哑的挑衅令布冯简直要忘记自己作为稳重的，尤文图斯守卫者的身份。这蠢货令人绝望得疯狂。布冯松开一直固定着博努奇两只手腕的手，身下的人急不可耐地抬起上身勾住他的脖子。他身下的器官也直挺挺地硬着，戳在布冯的腹肌上。  
布冯却犹豫了起来，因为他感觉到这人身体更深处正在由自己慢慢打开。  
如果标记只是简单草率的婚约，那么下一步该做什么？  
布冯一直没有问他这个问题，暗杀者的工作也不允许他们这样做。  
但是博努奇丝毫没有停下的意思。“进来吧。”他咬着布冯的嘴唇说。  
“你准备好了？”布冯仍问。  
博努奇闭着眼点了点头。  
“准备好要一个孩子？”布冯不确定地接着问。  
这个问题终究是摆上台面了。看不出是深思良久还是一时情动，博努奇回答得倒是毫无悔意：“是的。我想要一个孩子，一个长得像你的孩子。”  
一个小生命的产生就这样被两股欲望所决定了。Alpha和Omega古老的化学反应，一方为了另一方而敞开的怀抱，体液的交换和留存，大脑中蹦跳爆炸的烟花。所有事情都顺理成章仿佛永远都不会改变。  
至少当博努奇再次与首领阿莱格里发生争执，当众撕毁自己的暗杀者契约之前，一切都还有挽回的余地。

博努奇是哭着醒来的。  
浑身湿冷，不是雨水或是什么，而是精液。他没想到自己一个三十多岁的男人竟然还会像小孩子一样梦中遗精。  
接着他看见一个人。那人就在小小的池塘另一侧，坐在一块覆盖着青苔的石头上，神情复杂地看着自己，一口一口抽颠茄烟。  
博努奇意识到自己是在他眼皮子底下，在梦中一边哭着一边撸着念他的名字。  
“真像你……”那个满脸胡茬，大门牙的男人说：“他们长大了一些，但一看就知道是你的，都不用他妈的解释。”  
“……还是你的。”博努奇尽量控制住声音中的颤抖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老白那个取材于著名的意大利芭蕾舞233333  
> https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/mw690/7e948b4dly1fzq2fbtdkrj21ww1oo4qp.jpg
> 
> 下章完结【大概


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛇头蛇尾  
> 情人节难免矫情一点请体谅一下【。】

博努奇把身上带的武器一样一样摆在布冯面前。  
针、刺、毒药、从贝洛蒂身上搜来的刀，从皮亚特克身上顺来的微型弩箭。放出这些东西的时候，博努奇努力装作内心毫无波动，仿佛一个摆卖的小杂货店主。  
“我带了这么多东西，因为目标是你。”博努奇语气平静地说：“上次……任务失败了。为了惩罚我，他们给了我一次将功补过的机会。他们说你已经不是尤文的守卫者了，所以干掉你并不犯法。”博努奇笑了笑。  
布冯抬起眉毛点点头。言下之意，杀掉自己只是ACM单纯对这个家伙的惩罚。不知为何心里竟还有些高兴。  
“你的速度似乎太慢了点。”布冯说。  
“我遇到了一些意外，我差点死掉，天啊。”博努奇低下头：“但现在想起来，没有比那再美好的意外了。……无论如何，我救了两个男孩。知道他们已经回到都灵我……我太开心了。在遇到他们两个后，我也决定放弃这个任务，重新做一名叛徒。所以现在，”博努奇用眼神示意了一下地上的暗杀工具：“尤文不会再给我机会了，所以我向你单独谢罪。地上的东西，你选一个吧。”  
布冯只感到深深的无力。“莱奥……你没有错，这只是一次组织交代的任务，无论这是否违反信约，暗杀者只能无条件地执行。”  
又开始说大道理了。博努奇直直盯着布冯，问道：“但是在你心里，你不会原谅我的，是吗，吉吉，我要你说实话。”  
布冯猛抽了一口烟然后甩在地上，用靴底恶狠狠地将烟头碾碎：“当然，妈的，你朝我的心脏捅了一刀！我他妈也不知道自己是怎么活过来的，我可不信你这南瓜都切不好的家伙能有这样的手艺。现在我这里每时每刻都在痛。我必须要靠药物，不然痛得连睡都睡不着。只有你才会给我带来这样的痛，莱奥！”  
发怒的布冯像一只饥饿的狮子冲到博努奇面前。鼻尖对着鼻尖，博努奇能看到的只有布冯瞪大的绿色眼睛。他突然笑了，笑着笑着就开始哭。  
“满嘴大道理乐于助人的守卫者先生，我以为你对谁都差不多，包括我。”博努奇想伸手抱住他但又缩回了手，只是像个受了委屈的巨型儿童一样坐在那里哭：“你会对我生气，你不会跟第二个人生气的，只有我。”  
没有戴假鼻子的小丑的鼻子变红了，还有他的眼睛周围。布冯伸手抱住他的时候心想，明明暗自发过誓再也不会在意他了。

“吉吉，我后悔了，在米兰的第一天，我就开始后悔……”  
直到布冯将大手肉贴肉地抚着他的后背时，博努奇才真正放松下来，伸手抱住了对方。  
布冯在他的下巴、侧颈和肩头一口一口地咬他。力道不重，但每一口都能留下一个清晰的牙印。  
“我知道。”布冯埋在他的脖子里说：“在你还没去的时候，我就知道你一定会后悔。”  
“那你为什么不劝我放弃这个愚蠢的想法？”  
布冯从博努奇的肩窝里抬起头来看着他，手指忍不住顺着他的眉毛。博努奇靠近眉心有几根翘起来永远捋不顺的眉毛，就像他的脑筋一样。  
“除了你自己，没有谁能真正改变你的想法，我也做不到，莱奥。直到现在，我还是不能确定能完全读懂你的想法。这是你的一部分，我无法改变也不想去改变。”  
“为什么不想？”博努奇顺从地让布冯脱下他的裤子，下腹紧紧贴着布冯。  
“这样莱昂纳多·博努奇始终能带给我惊喜，无论是好是坏，哪怕是插在我胸口的一刀，只要是你的，我都认了。”  
插入身体的刀子无疑是最痛的，插入身体的性器其次。  
博努奇皱紧了眉。这久违的撕裂感让他知道无论他做错了什么布冯都是爱他的。  
他懂得布冯的每一句话。如果，只是说如果，哪一天布冯手中也有一把闪着寒光的匕首，他知道自己也认了。  
“对不起，吉吉。”他搂着布冯悄声说。  
身体准确识别了他的标记者，释放出的苦甜气味和用于润滑的体液平复了异物入侵的痛苦。博努奇感受着布冯毛刺的胡茬扫过自己的喉结，无法亲到他的脸令博努奇低声呻吟了出来。  
“叫大声一点，莱奥，以前你可不这么害羞的。”布冯的轻轻咬着博努奇的喉结，胯下突然用力顶了几下想迫使他叫出来。  
博努奇被撞得眼冒金星，他咬着牙：“我们在外面……”  
“这里没人。我们又不是第一次在外面做。你还记得山顶那次吗？”  
博努奇竭力忍受这带着快感的痛苦。这里是一片无名的森林，说不定会有什么蟒蛇、野兽甚至附了魔灵的渡鸦经过，观看他们的现场表演。博努奇觉得现在什么都他妈的不重要了。他要向全世界得意洋洋地宣布他重新得到了吉吉·布冯。  
“我爱你吉吉，快点，做你任何想对我做的……”  
布冯将深埋在他体内的器官顶入那个熟悉的入口。“莱奥，你觉得我们会有第三个孩子吗？”  
博努奇在意识崩溃的边缘摇着头：“我不知道……”  
“我想跟你再生一个女孩儿，一个长得像我们两个的女孩儿。”布冯不由分说地将器官前端没入博努奇的生殖腔，那里温暖柔和地接纳了他。“我想再看看你抱着孩子的样子。你……光着身子，抱着我们的孩子，喂养着她或他。我们把男孩儿们接到身边，看着他们长大……”  
在射精的那一瞬间博努奇无法说话。在感受到布冯往他身体里播种时，他希望布冯说的是真的。

博努奇特别喜欢枕在布冯的胸口，手上也不闲着，在布冯胸口的毛发中画着圈圈。  
只有他才有那么大的胆子。每次想到这里都令博努奇骄傲不已。  
“吉吉……”博努奇担忧地说：“马特奥他……”  
“我知道。”布冯抚着博努奇短短的头发说：“尤文的新守卫者是个来自波兰的巫医，他一定会治好马特奥。”  
“但是我不可能回到尤文了，他们不会接受我。”博努奇往布冯怀里缩了缩。  
“有我在。”布冯在博努奇的头顶印下一个亲吻：“无论如何，我们会把孩子们接到身边，我也会在你身边。”

=END=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 119情人节快乐  
> 迟来的祝贺，祝Bonbon的小闺女Matilda跟她两个哥哥一样健健康康长大。说不定能进斑马女足呢23333333  
> 本来想加入洛伦佐是个都灵死忠的梗，但在故事中那都是后话了，遂放弃【直接说情节简陋安排不上不就行了吗  
> 写的草率且不太满意，估计是因为明天就要上班的缘故【x】  
> 3C番外安排中

**Author's Note:**

> *海蛇是黑白条纹的  
> 声明：  
> 他毛是我意甲第二主队，红黑色小丑服一定很可爱【x】  
> 因为剧情安排了Bonbon的两个崽我感到很抱歉  
> 剧情需要，对红贝贝没有恶意


End file.
